Hatter Mansion
by Alicelidell15
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Alice after Blood forcefully takes her back? Well this is my version of what happened Disclaimer: Blood is a rude but very sexy man i wonder if little Alice can control her feelings...
1. Chapter 1

**_SUMMARY: Ever wonder what happened to Alice after Blood forcefully takes her back? Well this is my version of what happened!_**

**_Pairing: Alice x Blood Rating: T_**

**_AN / hey people my first story ever I'm so hype and I hope u guys like it 2..._**

**_Disclaimer: Blood is a rude but very sexy man I wonder if little Alice can control her feelings...find out! _**

_Alice's P.O.V: Dear Diary, it has been two days sense I was forcefully brought back to_

_ wonderland by a man. A man who is by no means of a gentleman. His name is Blood, Blood_

_ Dupre. Sadly he forced me to stay in his home called Hatter mansion instead of letting me stay_

_ with Julius the mortician. __**(AN: He fixes broken heart clocks basically…)**__ He's such a womanizer I hate living here! Sincerely, Alice Liddell. _

_"God why did he bring me back? I wanted to see Onee-chan an tell her I'm sorry for staying away so long, I guess there's no point I hope she knows I still love her" *sighs*…. "I think I'll go take a bath I'm so stressed and sad about Onee-chan" Alice walks down the hall from her room to the bathroom until she sees the blood twins._

_"Hey Dee and Dum"_

_"Hey Onee-san we missed you so much we love you!"_

_"You guy's no I've been here for two days now right?" "so were just really happy to see Onee-san"_

_"AWWWW! I'm happy to see you guys to!" _

_" What about me young lady? Are you happy to see me?" _

_"Blood you're the last person I'd be happy to see" * Alice walks away but blood apparently has other plans in mind* _**(AN: God he can be mean but still so damn hot wtf!..)**

_"Where do you think you're young lady?" "Blood get your hands off me I'm going to take a bath!" "I certainly will not ill escort you to the bath" "W-Why?" "Because after you're bath you might try to leave the mansion and run back to that idiot Julius" "Julius is not an idiot he can be stubborn at times but he's really nice unlike you!" *Alice escapes bloods grip then run and lock's herself in the bathroom* "Such an interesting young lady." *smirks evilly _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone this is chapter 2 to the awesome story Hatter Mansion enjoy**

**_"_**_Damn that Blood Dupre thinking he can grab me anyway he wants to he's such a jerk! But at least I can take my bath in peace."_

_"Blood's P.O.V: "I think I'll pay a little visit to the very interesting young lady tonight."_

_"Ahh that was a relaxing bath; I think I'll go to sleep now…."_

_"Do you really think it's a good idea to go to sleep when a man is in your bedroom?"_

_"B-Blood! What are you doing in my room?"_

_"Correction it's my room considering its my mansion"_

_"I DON'T CARE GET OUT!" *throws pillow*"_

_"*catches pillow* Now now we don't want you to get punished now do we miss?*smirks*"_

_"Uh god I hate you! And I hate being forced to live here!"_

_"Do you really think I care? Your mine and no one else's so you're going to stay with me whether you like it or not"_

_"*Hmph* And if I decide to leave"_

_"Oh my dear you won't leave"_

_"Will see about that *begins to walk away*….B-Blood?..."_

_"*Grabs Alice's wrist* I told you, you can't leave"_

_"Blood stop your hurting my wrist…."_

_Blood's P.O.V.: Oh how I love tormenting her. If only she knew, she's so cute she's scared._

_"BLOOD LET G-….."_

_Alice's P.O.V: OMG he's kissing me! Why is he kissing me? I have to fight back but his lips…there so soft and warm. Who am I kidding I've wanted to kiss him for so long, I think im in love with him. Yes in love with Blood Dupre._

_"I love you Alice"_

_"W-What?"_

_"You heard me Alice I love you"_

_"I-I love you to Blood."_

**A/N: aw cute I knew Blood loved her he just hid it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey to all my readers' thanks for reading my story and reviewing it here's chapter three!**

_Alice's P.O.V.: Dear Diary, just yesterday I found out that Blood love's me and I love him, even tho he can be mean and stubborn but I still love him. I guess living here won't be so bad._

_Sincerely, Alice Liddell_

_*Dee and Dum are hanging out with Elliot and Blood in Bloods study*_

_ "Boss Boss!"_

_"You Idiots don't bother Blood."_

_"Shut up newbie hare! Yea go eat a carrot like a good little rabbit!"_

_"I'm not a rabbit you basturds!"_

_"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"_** (A/N: oh it seem like blood is a little short tempered _ ..)**

_*Everyone except Blood* "BUT BOSS!" _

_*Dee and Dum* "But boss we were just going to ask you if we could wake up Onee-chan!"_

_"No I will do that" *blood gets up from desk and walks out of the room and down the hall to Alice's bedroom*_

_*Knock Knock* "Alice you awake?"_

_"Yes just a min"*Alice open the door then smiles gently at Blood"_

_"My Alice you look beautiful this morning"_

_*blushes a lil* "Thanks B-Blood"_

_"By the way Alice you Shall be Joining me for tea in the garden in 10 min don't be late"_

_"um ok Blood…"_

**(1O MINNUTES LATER IN THE ROSE GARDEN)**

_"Hey Alice I've missed you!"_

_"Hey Elliot I missed you to"_

_" OOOONEEEE-CHAAAAN!"*Dee and Dum runs and glomps Alice*_

_"AAAAAAAH! Dee and Dum get off me ahah!"_

_"AW but Onee-Chan we want to spend time with you!"_

_" Uh guys I want to spend time with you to but its kindof hard when you two are on top of me!"_

_"You idiots get of her befo-…."_

_"E-Elliot why is your face so red?"_

_"Umm it's well it's just that your dress is up so I can see y-your panties…"_

_"OMG YOU GUYS GET OFF ME BEFORE BLOOD SEE'S MY PANTIES! _

_"AW but Alice I like looking at your panties."_

_*Blushes terribly*"B-Blood?!"* Alice quickly pushes the bloody twins of of her an fixes her dress*_

_*Smirks the biggest smirk ever* "Y-….."_

_*SMACK!* "THAT'S FOR LOOKING AT MY PANTIES YOU PERVERT!"*Alice runs away from embarrassment*_

_*Blood is left standing there placing his hand over his cheek to realize he was just smacked by Alice*…..__**(A/N: wow a lot of stuff can happen in 10 minutes poor Alice…..)**_

**_(Please R&R and sorry if you guys think this chapter was lame I wrote it while I was typing _…..) _**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Every one thanks for your reviews its really nice to hear what you guys think of my story so without further ado here's chapter 4 to Hatter Mansion. please R&R! 3**

_*finally Alice stop's running when she enters the forest* "Jeez that was embarrassing Bloods lucky I only smacked him in the face instead_

_Of me punching him in the face like I did Peter. God he's such a pervert I hope Dee and Dum_

_Steal his stupid hat!"_

_"Aw what's wrong Alice?"* Ace jumps down from a tree scaring Alice*_

_"Ah! Ace don't scare me like that!"_

_"But I like scaring you and then some"*Smirks Evilly*_** (A/N: hmm I wonder why Ace is smirking like that. little creepy Ace….)**

_"What do you mean then some?"_

_*Walks up behind Alice then licks her ear then kisses her cheek* "I like making you blush Alice"_

_"A-Ace stop"*Alice say's blushing slightly and stutters *_

_*Back to the shocked Blood*_**(A/N: wow your still shocked Alice smacked you smh)**

_Blood's P.O.V: Damn that hurt like hell for a little lady she smacks hard. God when I find her_

_She is defiantly getting punished._

_"Boss you ok?"_

_"Yeah Elliot I'm fine"_

_"Oh….AHAHAHAHA DAMN SHE REALLY HIT YOU GOOD!"_

_*Walks over to Elliot and punches him in the stomach*_

_"Shut the hell up and laugh about that! I'll be back I'm going to look for Alice"*Goes Looking for Alice*_

_"HA newbie hare got punched"_

_"Yea that's what he gets for laughing at Boss"_

_*Elliot grumbles in pain* "Shut up you idiots"_

_*Back to Alice and a perverted Ace*_

_ "Ace I swear if you don't stop I'll hurt you"_

_"Oh really"* pins Alice to a tree*_

_"How are you going to hurt me when your pinned"_

_"A-Ace let me go please"*tears begin to form in her eyes*_

_Blood's P.O.V: Who's crying I swear almost sounds like Alice?_

_"NO I WONT STOP I love you and I can't stand the fact that your Blood's I want you even if_

_That means taking you by force!*Grips Alice's wrist tighter*_

_*Blood over hears Ace's words and becomes furious* "I believe the young lady asked you to stop"_

_"Blood!"_

_"Blood back the fuck off Alice is mine now!" _

_"Oh Ace you must really want to die"* pulls out machine gun* "You have 5seconds to release MY ALICE before I kill you"_

_" Heh if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get"* releases Alice's wrist and pulls out a huge sword_

_*Blood begins to shoot*_

_*Ace reflects the shot's and takes a swing at blood*_

_"you'll have to do better than that Knight"_

_"same to you hatter"_

_*Ace swings at Blood cutting his arm a little*_

_"Aw it seems I missed you"_

_" It appears you have"_

_"Blood be careful!"_

_"Don't worry my dear I promise I'll be finished with him shortly"_

_"Ha you think it's that easy Hatter"_

_*just before the fight go's on a messenger from heart castle comes*_

_"Knight the queen has called for your assistance"_

_"Damn just before I killed him to"*Begins to walk away but stop's to say something to Alice*_

_"Bye Love"*Walks back to heart castle*_

_*Alice who has finally calmed down from this lil event runs up to a slightly hurt Blood*"Blood are you ok?"_

_"Yes my love"_

_"B-But your arm…"_

_"It's just a scratch. I'm just glad I came before something terrible could have happened"_

_*Alice hugs Blood as if her life depends on it* "Thank you for saving me" _**(A/N: wow a lot of stuff happened I'm just glad Blood was there to save her *sighs*….)**

**(A/N: also sorry to all you Ace fangirls for making Ace the bad guy….)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: hey people I'm sorry I haven't updated any chapters I've been busy with school -_- but anyway here is chapter 5 yay!)**

_Alice's . "Dear Diary, I'm so grateful that Blood saved me from Ace I don't know what would have happened if he didn't come in time, but he got hurt because of me i should go apologize…"_

_*Alice comes from her room and walks down the hall to Bloods room*_

_"Blood are you in there?"_

_"Yes Alice you can come in"_

_"um Blood?..."_

_"Yes what is it Alice?"_

_"Y-your arm? Dose it Hurt.."_

_"No my dear it doesn't hurt"_

_*tears begin to form in Alice's eyes* "i-I'm so sorry!"_

_*Blood notice Alice is crying and gets up to go hug her* "My dear why are you crying?"_

_*sniff sniff* "Because of me you ended up getting hurt"_

_"Alice im not hurt its just a scratch"_

_"But still I feel like it was my f-"_

_*Blood kisses Alice and caresses her back*_

_"That's enough Alice it wasn't your fault im fine but more importantly YOUR alright"_

_"Blood" * Alice hugs Blood tightly*_

_"Come now Alice lets go to Sleep"_

***THE NEXT DAY IN BLOODS BEDROOM*(A/N wow Alice never new you would sleep in his bed that quickly but cute)**

_ALICE'S . : I slept in bloods bed last night he looks so helpless in his sleep. He's so warm to cuddle with to im glad he saved me I own him in return for his rescue, I think ill do something nice for him today* Alice smiles*_

_"Good morning my love"_

_"oh blood your awake" _

_"yes I am" *kisses Alice*_

_"um blood"_

_"yes Alice"_

_"I was wondering if I could go visit Vivaldi?"_

_"yes but make sure Elliot or the Twins are with you I don't want that bastard Ace after you again"_

_"of course and thank you" *kisses Blood*_

***After Alice gets dress she goes to look for Elliot and the twins***

_"Elliot! "_

_Elliot's P.O.V: Huh? It sounds like Alice?"*Elliot walks until he see's Alice*_

_"Elliot!"_

_"Hey Alice what's up?"_

_"Um can I ask u something"_

_"Sure what is it"_

_"Well Blood said I can go see Vivaldi but I need a escort so I was wondering if you could take me to the castle?"_

_" As long as Bloods ok with it so am I"_

_"Really that's great thank you!"_

_*Alice and Elliot begin to walk to Heart Castle*_

_Peter's . : OMG OMG ITS ALICE MY LOVE HAS FINALLY RETURNED TO ME! BUT WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH THAT HARE ELLIOT I SWAER TO GOD IF HE TOUCHES HER ILL KILL HIM ON POINT! OH ALICE IM COMING FOR YOU CUTIE!_**( A/N peter your such a stalker its clear to see Alice only thinks of you as a friend jeez -_-)**

_" ALLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIICCCCE!"_

_"OH god no not peter!"_

_*peter runs and jumps on top of Alice hugging her tightly*_

_"Oh Alice you've finally returned to me"_

_"Peter get off me right now before I hurt you!"_

_"White I suggest you get off her before I kill you she's with the hatter family now"*points gun at peter* _

_"Gladly right after I blow your head off"*points gun at Elliot*_

_"guys no fighting please"_

_"BOTH: BUT Alice!"_

**(A/N Peter is such a weirdo always stalking Alice but what would wonderland be without him ^_^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N hey ppl im back n ready for chapter 6 of hatter mansion are you? Hope u enjoy this chapter! 3)**

_Alice's P.O.V: omg some times I wish peter would just leave me alone jeez he's so annoying sometimes…._

_"Alice is mine you stupid rabbit!" _

_"GRR IM NOT A RABBIT!" *Elliot begins to fire rapidly at peter*_

_*Peter dodges the bullets n begins shooting at Elliot* "Oh Elliot you'll have to do better than that"_

_* omg I have to think of an idea quick before this goes any farther oh I got it!* "Peter please stop fighting for my sake im begging you*Alice puts on a slight smile n blinks her eyes cutely* _

_"O-Omg Alice yes yes ill stop anything for you my love! *runs towards Alice n hugs her*_

_"Alice are you going to just let him hug you like that?!"_

_" I had to think of something for him to stop so this is what I thought of"_

_"fine let's just go see Vivaldi" _**(A/N for anyone who didn't know Vivaldi is the queen of heart castle n Bloods sister shocking yes? Lol anyway on with the story)**

**"**_Peter can you take me to Vivaldi please?"_

_"Sure my love she's in her rose garden"_

***In the rose garden Vivaldi is enjoying her tea when she see's peter coming with Alice***

**"**_Hi Vivaldi" * Alice waves and smiles*_

_"Hello Alice we've missed you so much and also we've heard interesting things about you"_

_"Oh like what?"_

_"Come sit next to us n we will tell you"_

_"sure" *Alice sits next to Vivaldi"_

_"Tea Alice?"_

_"No thank you now what did you hear that was interesting?"_

_*Vivaldi whispers into Alice's ear then smirks* _

_*Alice Blushes a bright shade of red* " O-Oh yes Blood did say that he loves me…"_

_" We knew this For a long time our brother doesn't no how to express his feelings very well but when he dose he means it"_

_"Ah yes but um Vivaldi can I ask you something?"_

_"Why of course Alice what is it you want"_

_"Well see the other day Blood saved me n I was wondering if you could help me do something nice for him?" *Alice says blushing Slightly*_

_"hmmm my brother dose seem very fond of you why don't you let him mess with you for a little bit?"*Vivaldi says smirking n laughing slightly at the thought*_

_"W-What no never!..."_

_"Ah Alice I do enjoy teasing you it appears me and my brother do have something in common!"_

_"Vivaldi d-don't tease….."_

_"Fine im done teasing you anyway now lets see what we can do to help"*Vivaldi thinks for a bit then she finally give Alice the perfect idea*_

_*Vivaldi whispers the idea into Alice's ear then smiles*_

_"Oh yes im sure I could do that but do you think gawdland will allow us to?"_

_"Don't worry about him ill make the arrangements"_

_"OH thank you Vivaldi* Alice hugs the queen tightly and smiles*_

_"Come on Elliot lets go back now"_

_"Alright Alice lets be on our way" _

**_Back at Hatter Mansion (A/N oh I wonder what will happen at the amusement park teehee ^_^)_**


End file.
